Sisterly Annoyance
by ElementsOfSapphire
Summary: Sapphire decides to help her sister along, much to Gambit's headache. Probably K rating :)


**Sisterly Annoyance.**

By ElementsOfSapphire

DISCLAIMER/Please Note: This/these stories are all purely for fan-fun purposes only; no copyright infringement intended. I own none of the rights relating to Sapphire and Steel, The Avengers, nor The New Avengers; none of the characters, sets, the lot. I'm awfully sorry if posting such stories relating to the show is not allowed or is unwanted. In which case, please accept my every apology and inform me so I can take them down. Once again, I'm just a teen fan that wants to get their work shown and evaluated, so please tell me if its is wished for my story/stories to be taken down- or even my entire username. Thank you :)

**Other Notes:** I basically just love both the shows and wanted to put them together. I've never thought, or believed that Sapphire and Purdey were related... but I had to get around the fact the same actress played both ;D Please enjoy and take it all as a pinch of salt :D

* * *

"You know Purdey, he likes you; he's not just saying it" smiled Sapphire, her deep blue eyes beaming with un-ending life. It was no doubt that the two mentioned women were spitting images of one and other; Purdey, seemingly younger by two or three years, tended to dress in a larger variety of colours, but still the similarities between the pair could never be ignored. Sapphire was only different in that she was outside of time; she wasn't 'human', so to speak. Purdey was however; her short blonde hair and long elegant legs were very much real. It could seem impossible for them both to be related, to be sisters, but the truth was, they were.

They shared the same father, but not the same mother. It could be considered partially cruel that their father should marry twice, but never tell the wives that the other had once existed. Sapphire was born first; the daughter of another, older element, Sulphur. This element was converted to a human state to survive and exist on earth for the duration of a natural woman's giving birth span for investigational terms. It so happened that Purdey's father was the unlucky human who should be picked on to supply half the DNA for the new element, Sapphire. Once his child was born, he was divorced without even putting in his consent, obstructed by powers and thoughts he had no control over. After years of searching for his only child, he found happiness with Purdey's own mother. It was only temporary; however, as not long after he'd seen his second daughter begin to climb the ladder to becoming a top ballet-dancer, his career snuffed him out. He wanted revenge for the loss of Sapphire, the child he never even held, and so joined the MI recruits, hoping that one day they would lead him to the woman that stole his child. Of course, the person he searched for was out of time, and he would never know that his investigations would only ever be unsuccessful.

Although they had never even met, Sapphire and Purdey knew they were related the second they laid eyes on each other for the first time. It was only by chance that they met, bumping into each other whilst Sapphire was on some mission with Steel and Purdey herself was out helping to reduce British crime rates with Mike Gambit. Purdey's face stayed with Sapphire, it haunted her even when she shut the lids over her pale blue eyes... She had to see that woman again! And so as soon as the element was set free of the mission, she travelled back to common-earth, back to 1979, and found the woman; alone and asleep in the depths of a light, white flat. It didn't take them long to agree that they were sisters (or at least half-sisters if anything) and concluded that perhaps they should stay in touch, seeing as they were family.

Sapphire did frighten Purdey initially; somebody that was out of the concept of time, out of normality, somebody who could make their eyes glow like summer stars or suddenly, coldly shut you out without warning. But when Purdey managed to accept Sapphire as different, they found they enjoyed each other's company, and spent many evenings nattering away as many squabbling siblings do. Sapphire benefited from these meetings, learning more and more about human nature and conversing; manipulating her findings so they should fit in with her own employment- it was useful and, in ways that none of her pure-element blooded employees understood, fun. After all, she was part human, and withheld a longing to join in with some of her native concepts and ideologies.

The only other person to know Sapphire existed was Gambit. It wasn't intentional, but somehow one day Sapphire hadn't sensed Mike quietly entering Purdey's flat to drop some papers. Obviously he wanted an explanation as to why he would be faced with two Purdeys, but fortunately Sapphire was kind enough to explain it all to him as well as her sister. It took him a while to get over the rather bizarre concept; but he got there in the end.

Purdey was sat besides Sapphire, her red dress draping lightly over her legs and falling to the floor, its crimson shades spilling excess colour into the small abode. She blushed slightly as her sister spoke, giggling into her hot chocolate.

"I'm sure you've got that wrong; no one's ever really _wanted _me since Larry- I know the difference between physical and mental attractions, Sapphire... Are you sure I can't offer you a drink?"

"Oh, Purdey, you really shouldn't let that man stand before your future; he's dead and gone... Mike is very much alive and is very much pining for you" The woman smirked as her eyes quickly changed to have a light periwinkle covering and then back to their deep sea blue shade. "You can ask him yourself, he's about to walk through that door."

"Purdey-girl, I've got those files on Steven you asked about, the ones fro- Oh, hello Sapphire, I didn't know you were here, how are you?"

"Mike, it's a pleasure to see you, and I'm very well, thank you."

_He's thinking you look very attractive today in that red dress, Purdey._

_I told you, Sapphire, its only ever physical attraction._

"D-do you want a drink, Mike? Gin or something softer?" asked Purdey, almost forgetting that Mike was unaware of their little psychic conversations. She got up to walk to the drinks cabinet under the sink, knowing Mike's answer before he'd even given it.

"A small scotch with a dash of a Purdka, if it's not too much trouble... now I think I'll take a seat beside your glorious sister, Purdey- we haven't spoken in a while and we ought to catch up, eh Sapphire?"

"Oh indeed Mr Gambit; tell me, how are things?" smiled Sapphire as Purdey re-approached, placing the drink beside Mike with a smile herself. She sat opposite the pair, folding her legs decoratively as her sister and Mike continued their conversation. Of course, that didn't mean that Sapphire shouldn't speak to her, too...

_He's wanting to talk to you instead of me; he's just being polite, Purdey_.

_What does he want to talk about?_

_I get the impression that he doesn't have a fixed topic; he just wants to spend some time with you. Those files he brought with him, they haven't changed since yesterday._

_So..?_

_Can we do an experiment, Purdey?_

_If you insist, what is it?_

_When I ask you, just say John Steed?_

_Alright; but what are you doing, Sapphire?_

"Have you heard the exciting news yet, Mike?" quizzed Sapphire, cutting Mike off before he could answer his previous question, rather playfully.

"No I haven't, but no doubt you'll enlighten me?"

"Purdey's finally decided to ask someone out after that Larry business all those eight years ago... why don't you tell him who, Purdey."

Purdey's heart fell into her mouth- what was her sister playing at? She knew damn right that she had no intention of taking up with anyone anytime soon... especially John Steed! How dare she make her confess such a thing, to lie to someone that was her best friend; it was cruel; it was so unlike Sapphire. She knew that she was only ever in awe of Steed; she didn't love him!

"J-john S-steed" she eventually managed to squeak out.

_He just screamed inside, Purdey. He's chanting 'why him' repeatedly, quickly, aggressively. He's jealous; he doesn't want to believe us._

"Oh yes, she was telling me all about it, Mike. How she said she woke up every morning thinking about John, how she longed to work less in the field and more by his side... I just couldn't believe it!"

_Sapphire you know that's not true; you know I love working with Mike and in the field- why are you doing this?!_

"Oh... that's erm, fantastic Purdey-girl, I'm erm, so pleased." Mike's voice seemed so hurt to Purdey; deep and lifeless, she didn't know why. Surely he'd know this was all a lie, all false. Why was he so distraught? Why was he so upset?

"Purdey tells me you're quite different to her; don't find it too hard to find a partner?"

_Sapphire! That was rude, you can't just say that sort of thing on earth; it doesn't go down too well._

"I have my fun, yes Sapphire, but I don't see that it's your business." replied Gambit, indignant and notably hurt. "I've had my fair share, plus some."

_He's lying to you, Purdey. He's thinking that none are like you; he's hoping Steed knows what he's getting. He's hurting, Purdey, he's feeling crushed._

_What, by faux confessions? Mike's stronger than that, always has been! It's what I l-_

_You what, Purdey?_

_Oh never mind, Sapphire. _

_No no, what were you going to say?_

_It really doesn't matter, Sapphire._

_Oh it does... Come on Purdey._

"Oh for crying out loud -It's what I love about him!"

_That __was__ out loud, wasn't it Sapphire._

_Yes._

"Sorry, Purdey, what do you love about who? Didn't quite catch the rest of that" grinned Sapphire, almost evilly.

"It doesn't matter. Mike, biscuit?"

"Oh I'm sure it does, doesn't it, Mr Gambit?" Mike simply nodded, his own curiosity bubbling slightly within. As far as he knew, he'd already lost the love of his life to a colleague, but _something_ seemed to be making him feel curious- it was bizarre; almost indescribable...

"I love his strength; his mental protection when I'm scared, ok? Now, biscuits anyone?"

"Who, Steed?" asked Mike, his voice melting inside Purdey. She tried so hard to hide what he made her feel, how sweet he seemed to her; she couldn't just break down though, not now she'd lasted so long...

_I felt that, Purdey; I know you like him now. I'll only keep going until you confess, you know._

"No, Mike." retorted Purdey, giving into her sister and leaning forward to obtain a biscuit from the coffee table (with the intention of using it as a distraction from the awkward situation).

"Who then, Purdey?"

_Go on, Purdey; answer him truthfully. Why fight? You won't last forever..._

"Oh for crying out loud!" called Purdey again, exasperated, "You Mike, I love _your_ strength! Happy now you two?"

"You love my... strength... but what about what Sapphire just said about Steed; you like his strength too, don't you?"

Purdey sighed into the cup which was brandished between her hands. She looked up over the rim, her beady blue eyes closing slowly to show her aggravation, her confusion, her fear.

"No Mike, Sapphire lied; I don't like John, not like that. I love _your_ strength. I love your hair, your face, you protection, your constant flirting, your grotesque flat, your funny ways... I love it all, ok? I love you, end of."

_Happy now, Sapphire?_

_Oh yes, yes I am._

"You... what me?" inquired Mike, considerably bemused.

"She said she loves you, Mr Gambit."

"Yes, that um, what I thought she said." He replied, still not one hundred percent certain he wasn't dreaming. "That was what you said?"

"Yes, Mike" breathed Purdey, neither herself nor Mike noticing as Sapphire's eyes momentarily shifted to a deeper blue and back again.

_Feel better now, Purdey?_

_Extremely awkward actually; then again, why am I telling you? You should know all this already. _

_It's polite to pretend to inquire, isn't it?_

_I think we passed the concept of being polite a good ten minutes ago..._

_Oh for- Purdey, I think it's best I leave now... I'll come back later; eight-ish._

_What? You can't just leave me in this mess; what sort of sister are you?_

_Half element, half human. _

_Sapphire..._

_Alright, alright. Look, everything will be fine in a few minutes, ok?_

_How do you kn- Oh. Oh, ok. But I haven't forgiven you. _

_You will._

_*Sigh* Goodbye, Sapphire._

_Goodbye sister. _

"I wish she wouldn't do that, Purdey. My head's spinning enough right now as it is; I could do without the supernatural stuff."

Mike groaned as his mind failed to keep up, struggling to cope as the figure that had been sat beside him dissolved into, well, thin air. He tapped the space a few times, trying to make his brain make sense of it all; it couldn't, so he wouldn't bother.

"You get used to it; it takes time though" Purdey replied, pushing her hair slowly from the eyes as though to avoid having to look at the man for as long as humanly possible.

"It's all a bit strange, isn't it?"

"It is."

"mm,"

The conversation wasn't going to lead them very far; both knew what the other was thinking, what they were remembering. They sat in silence for a while, both too nervous to speak. Mike idly checked his wallet to make sure all was in order; Purdey pretended that her feet were the most amusing things in the world, not tearing her eyes from their presence.

"Can you... talk to Sapphire?" Mike inquired eventually, breaking the quiet of the little flat.

"So can you, Mike."

"No, I mean... in your mind?"

Purdey thought a moment.

_Like this?_

"Whoa! Whoa! What the heck was that?! How did you?! I mean... What?!"

"What was what?" Purdey asked, trying her best to ignore the smile that wanted so badly to spread across her face.

"The... the voice in my head" he stammered, rubbing his temple as to soothe the confusion, and unfortunately not having much luck.

_What voice?_

"ARGHH! Stop it? Is that you, Sapphire?"

"No, it's me, Mike." Purdey smiled, probably more than she should have. This was proving to be a rather useful distraction from the conversation she didn't want to continue...

"You mean... you can do it too?"

_So can you, if you think about it. _

_Really?_

"Oh! I.. I... Did I just?"

_Yes, Mike._

_I can do it too? I mean, I'm doing it too?... How often do you sneak into my thoughts?_

_Ooh, now and then._

_What? That's private!_

_Not all the time; I find I'm included in them quite a lot of the time._

_Ooh... that's awkward._

_Not really; some of them can be relatively sweet. Others I stop listening to..._

_The sweet ones; they're genuine, you know._

_Look, this is all very touching, but Purdey is currently borrowing MY thought link; so as thrilling as your conversation is, I'd quite like my personal space back for a while..._

"Ah! Two Purdey's; too much!" Gambit cried, shaking his head from being too overwhelmed.

_Sorry, Sapphire... I forgot; see you at eight._

"Looks like we'll have to talk normally again, Mike." Purdey grinned, offering him a biscuit to help soak up the mental stress the poor man was under. Perhaps it was the fact that she was related to Sapphire that made it that much easier to bear; but for Mike, this supernatural stuff was liquidising his brain.

"Cup of tea?"

"No. No I'll think I'll go" Mike stammered, still rather taken aback by it all. "I'll come back later... and perhaps we can discuss earlier then?"

"Alright," she sighed, thinking perhaps she may have escaped the mentioned conversation. "What time shall I put the kettle on for?"

"Eight-ish? Give me time to... recuperate."

"See you then" Purdey smiled, biting her lip to avoid the hysterics as she watched him leave her abode once more.

Purdey wouldn't tell him about the other guest that was due to arrive; it was too amusing to miss out on.

Perhaps they Sapphire could pretend to be her. That would be funny.

Poor Mike.

Poor, poor Mike.

* * *

So nothing too complicated; just light hearted and a way of getting some of TV's coolest people together :') Comment if you so desire (please? ;D)


End file.
